Remember Me?
by Shin Yong Ra04
Summary: Kyungsoo memiliki masa lalu dengan Kai. Lalu ia bertemu Kai pada suatu saat, Kai... Masihkah kau ingat denganku? It's Kaisoo, KaiLu, HunSoo
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me? Chap 1

Judul : Remember Me?

MainCast : -Park Kyungsoo

-Kim Jongin

Support : All Exo's Member and Suju's n Shinee's Member

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Drama, School Life etc

Warning : It's Genderswitch (gs) DLDR

Note : Hi'-')/ ini ff biasa aja, yang ga suka ga usah baca ya, gs lagi :D soalnya aku suka Gs, yg ga suka gs ga usah baca -_- oke lanjuttt

Summary : Kyungsoo memiliki masa lalu dengan Jongin, ia kembali bertemu dengan Jongin dan Jongin mempunyai Yeoja Chingu yang baru. Oh Jongin, apakah kau mengingat Kyungsoo?

It's KaiSoo, KaiLu, BaekYeol, HunHan, HunSoo etc

Maaf kalau ada Typo'(s)

#

Author Pov

'Kringgggggg'

Suara dentingan jam weker Kyungsoo pun berbunyi, ini pertanda bahwa sudah waktunya untuk gadis kecil ini bangun. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah seorang gadis kecil, namun sifatnya yang menyerupai anak kecil=.= membuatnya disebut sebagai gadis kecil dikeluarganya. Sebenarnya ia tak mempunyai keluarga yang sempurna, hanya ada Ibu juga dan Neneknya, bagaimana dengan Ayahnya? Ya, sebenarnya ia masih mempunyai Ayah, namun Ayahnya telah berkelana entah kemana seperti kata bang haji roma irama=.=, oke kita langsung saja kecerita.

-Kyungsoo Pov-

'Kringggg'

Omegat, jam weker itu mengganggu saja, aku kan sedang asik berkhayal dialam mimpi. Baiklah! Sekarang waktunya untuk bangun! Aku pun bangun, mendudukkan diri disamping tempat tidur, dan berkaca sebentar. Oh Kyungsoo, lihatlah dirimu sekarang, wajahmu menyerupai sarang tawon saja. Bahkan sarang tawon lebih bagus daripada wajahmu. Yesungdahlah(?), ini waktumu untuk membereskan(?) dirimu.

20minutes ago

Hah, selesai juga. Memakai seragam ini butuh waktu yang lama, tidak lama juga sih. Hanya diriku saja yang memang butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengganti baju. Baiklah ini saatnya untuk pergi kebawah dan makan pagi.

#

-Author Pov-

"Eomma, Kyungie berangkat dulu ne! Annyeong" Kyungsoo mengambil 1 roti tawar dan memasukkan roti itu ke mulutnya

"Yak Kyungie" ibunya hanya bisa geleng geleng melihat tingkah laku gadis kecil nya itu.

Gadis yang berumur 16 tahun itu pun keluar dari rumahnya, mengambil sepeda dari garasi dan secepat kilat menuju sekolahnya.

#

Durutdutdu #backsoundgagal=.=

Gadis kecil ini mengendarai sepedanya, sambil bersenandung ria, ia menyusuri jalan didesa tempat tinggalnya, ditemani oleh pohon pohon cemara(?) di sekelilingnya #sokpuitislothor

Kyungsoo sangat bangga dengan tempat tinggalnya, rumput yang hijau sawah dimana mana, pemandangan yang masih asri. Kyungsoo mengendarai sepedanya sendirian, sebelumnya ia sering sekali bersepeda bersama teman temannya, Kai, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Sehun, ia sedih mengingat kejadian itu. Ya, apakah harus aku ceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka? Ya, agar memperjelas cerita, author akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berlima.

Sebelumnya mereka berlima-Kyungsoo, Kai, Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun- adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat, ya sangat dekat, pake banget(?) malah. Dulu rumah mereka sangat berdekatan, bukan berdekatan lagi, namun berjejer, setiap hari mereka sering bersepeda setiap hari, namun karena sesuatu...

Huft

-Kai-

Kai tinggal disebelah rumah Kyungsoo, mereka sangat dekat, Kai Dan Kyungsoo sangat dekat dibandingkan dengan sahabat mereka yang lain. Kai tinggal bersama neneknya, hanya neneknya, tak seperti Kyungsoo yang tinggal bersama nenek dan Umma nya. Kai sebenarnya mempunyai orang tua, ya orang tua nya tinggal di Seoul, karena sesuatu, Kai menginggalkan rumah dan tinggal ditempat neneknya, sampai sekarang? Oh tidak, sekarang ia telah kembali ke Seoul, Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Ahh, kan masih ada Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol? Ahh, mereka disini hanya karena ibunya Kai, jangan tanya? Mereka tinggal disini pun hanya karena Kai, Ibunya Kai stress dan menyuruh mereka bertiga yang saat di Seoul ada lah sahabatnya untuk mengembalikan Kai ke Seoul. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ahh, itulah mereka, author pun tak tau mengapa mereka bisa sehebat itu'-' baiklah, akan diperjelas, saat mereka ber-5 melakukan perjalanan ke sekolah, ada truk besar yang menabrak Kai, dan dia AMNESIA, dan hal Amnesia itulah yang dimanfaatkan oleh Luhan, Baekhyun dan Sehun, mereka memperolok olok Kai dan membawanya ke Seoul, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Ya ia tau semuanya, kerena mereka ber-3 melakukan itu didepan Kyungsoo, ia sangat sakit hati. Huft, mungkin ini ujian untuknya #poorgirl

baiklah, sekarang Kyungsoo sudah tegar, ia masih bisa menerima semuanya. Ia masih bersyukur karena masih mempunyai Ibu dan Neneknya.

#

Kyungsoo keluar dari pekarangan sekolahnya, ini sudah jam 7 malam, huft,,, tadi ia dihukum oleh Jung Songsaenim, ya ia dihukum. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo dihukum, namun apa lagi yang bisa diperbuat gadis itu. Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya menuju kerumahnya. Pulang malam adalah kebiasaan baginya. Jadi ia sudah terbiasa, ya! Kyungsoo bukanlah anak yang nakal, hanya ia sedikit jenuh dirumah. Bagaimana dengan Ummanya? Ya! Ummanya mengerti tentang apa yang sudah Kyungsoo alami, jadi, dibiarkan saja, toh Kyungsoo tidak pergi kemana-mana, palingan hanya menghabiskan waktunya disungai.

#

-Kyungsoo Pov-

Aighoo, Jung Songsaenim memang membuatku gila, ia sudah berkali kali menghukumku karena alasan yang tak jelas. Huft! Sudahlah aku lelah mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku pun mengayuh sepedaku kerumah

-Author Pov-

Kyungsoo sudah sampai dirumahnya. Eh? Tunggu dulu

"Hei! Mobil siapa itu" Kyungsoo menautkan alis matanya heran. Ada sebuah mobil parkir dirumahnya. Siapa? Penagih hutangkah? Tapi sejak kapan Umma kyungsoo punya hutang. Tapi... Siapa juga yang mau bertamu ke desa sesepi ini pada malam hari?

"Ahh, mungkin saja temannya Umma" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. Ia memakirkan sepedanya, lalu masuk kerumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat seorang ahjussi yang agak tua sedang mengobrol dengan ummanya. Ia menghampiri ahjussi itu dan Ummanya

"Umma aku pulang" Kyungsoo menyalam Ummanya

"Ahh, Kyungsoo kenapa baru pulang nak?" Tanya Ummanya

"Ah, tadi aku ada urusan" Balas Kyungsoo "Annyeong ahjussi" Kyungsoo membungkuk pada ahjussi tersebut dan ahjussi itu membalas bungkuk ke kyungsoo "Umma aku lelah, aku mau kekamar dulu" dengan secepat kilat Kyungsoo berlari kecil kekamarnya

"Yang tadi itu siapa eoh" tanya ahjussi itu pada Umma Kyungsoo

"Oh, tadi itu Kyungsoo" Balas Umma Kyungsoo

"Jeongmal" lelaki itu menyengrit "Wah, ia sudah besar sekali"

"Nde, aku yang membesarkannya selama kau tak ada disini" Umma Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit

"Maafkan aku yeobo, sekarang aku kembali kan padamu"

"Nde, ah, tunggu disini, aku akan membicarakan yang tadi dengan Kyungsoo" Umma Kyungsoo pergi kekamar Kyungsoo meniggalkan ahjussi yang sebenarnya adalah suaminya...

#

cklek

"Kyungie" panggil ummanya. Kyungsoo sekarang sedang tiduran dikasurnya tanpa mengganti baju

"Nde Umma, ada apa"

"Umma ingin berbicara padamu"

"Bicara apa? Bilang saja umma" Umma Kyungsoo sekarang membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping anaknya. Ia mengelus rambut coklat lurus itu

"Ahjussi tadi..."

"Ya?" balas Kyungsoo

"Ia adalah, oh ini sulit" Umma Kyungsoo menduduki tubuhnya diranjang itu yang disusul oleh anaknya

"Ya Umma, siapa? ia bukan penagih hutang kan?"

Ummanya tertawa

"Haha, Kyungie, kau ini lucu sekali, Hahah"

"Uh, Umma " Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah, baiklah, langsung saja ke topik. Kyungsoo rapikan bajumu dan berkemaslah"

"MWO! YA! Umma mau mengusirku Andwae!" Bentak Kyungsoo

Lagi lagi ummanya tertawa

"Hahaha, bukan itu maksud umma sayang"

"Jadi?" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Ahjussi yang tadi itu adalah Appa mu sayang"

"MWO!" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya

"Ya! Ahjussi yang tadi itu appa mu! Namanya Park Jong Woon, arasseo" jelas Umma Kyungsoo

"Jadi... Jadi..." balas Kyungsoo terbata bata

"Ya, ia sekarang tinggal di Seoul. Dan ia mengajak kita untuk tinggal disana, kau mau kan?" tawar Umma Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja aku mau Umma! Tapi, bagaimana dengan halmeoni?"

"Huft, Umma tak tau. Halmeoni bilang ia bisa tinggal sendiri. Yang penting sekarang kau mau tidak"

"Tadi sudah ku bilang aku mau umaa!" Kyungsoo memeluk Ummanya erat "Tapi, bagaimana bisa Umma dan Appa berpisah?"

"Huft" Umma Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Dulu itu, Umma dan Appa mu orang yang sederhana saja, dulu Appa mu itu seorang petani di desa ini. Dengan tekat yang kuat, ia pergi ke Seoul untuk bekerja, Umma tak yakin, tapi Appa mu dengan keras akan pergi ke Seoul. Umma tak bisa apa apa, saat itu umurmu masih 11 bulan, umma harus menjagamu dengan ketat. Appa mu membawa Kakak laki laki mu yang saat itu berumur 2 tahun" Jelas Umma Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak sedih mendengar cerita itu. Tapi! Bukankah keluarganya sekarang akan kembali lengkap. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya

"Jadi, aku punya Kakak laki laki?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Nde! Namanya Park Chanyeol, terakhir Umma Melihatnya adalah 14 tahun lalu. Seingat umma dia itu dulu sangat tampan juga tinggi. Ah, umma penasaran dengan dirinya sekarang" Jawab Umma Kyungsoo

"Kalau begitu apa yang umma tunggu. Ayo berkemas, aku akan berkemas dan turun sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah, Umma akan menunggu dibawah" Jawab Umma Kyungsoo lalu pergi kebawah. Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum

"Terimakasih Tuhan" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengambil koper lalu mulai mengemas baju dan yang lainnya

#

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng koper berukuran agak besar. Ia bisa melihat umma dan appanya yang sedang mengobrol mesra diatas sofa

"Ehm" Kyungsoo berdehem "Aku tak mengganggu kan" Sindirnya

"Tentu saja tidak sayang" balas Jong Woon "Kemarilah" ajak Jong Woon

"Appa!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk appanya sangat erat, appanya pun membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat

"Bogoshippo" ucap Jong Woon

"Nado" Balas Kyungsoo. Jong Woon pun mencium kening anaknya itu. Ryeowook hanya melihat dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Jadi kita berangkat sekarang" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya! Tentu saja, agar besok kau bisa istirahat" jawab Jong Woon

"Tapi ini sudah malam, kau tak kecapekan eoh?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan khawatir

"Haduh, tak apa yeobo, lagipula aku membawa supir" ajak Jong Woon

"Tapi Appa, bagaimana dengan sekolahku" tanya Kyungsoo

"ahh, itu sudah appa urus semuanya tenang saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja" Ajak Ryeowook

"Tunggu, aku mau pamitan sama Halmeoni" sergah Kyungsoo

"Oh iya Umma lupa"

"Halmeoni! Dana Halmeoni" panggil Kyungsoo

"Ya Kyungie, halmeoni datang" Kyungsoo pun memeluk halmeoni nya ini, disusul oleh Ryeowook

"Umma, umma yakin bisa tinggal sendirian" tanya Ryeowook khawatri

"Ya, tak apa, lagipula halmeoni ini masih muda" jawabnya

"Halmeoni, aku cinta halmeoni, aku akan sering berkunjung"

"Nde Kyungsoo, baik baik disana ya" Dana pun mencium kening Kyungsoo

"Da dah halmeoni, saranghae"

"Umma aku pergi" ucap Ryeowook lalu mencium ummanya yang tersayang disusul oleh Jong Woon

akhirnya keluarga itu menaiki mobil Jong Woon dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

#

Kyungsoo mengecek jam yang tergantung ditangannya.

02.00 KST

fiuh, ia sekarang sudah sampai di kota Seoul. Ia melihat kesekeliling. Indah sekali... Batinnya. Lampu kerlap kerlip menghiasi matanya. Ia melihat Umma dan appanya didepan. Ternyata mereka masih mengobrol

"Dasar orang tua" batin Kyungsoo

Eh? Ia mengingat Kai.

"Apakah aku akan bertemu dengannya di Seoul" batinnya

fiuh, ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan" batinnya lagi

#

Kyungsoo sudah sampai dirumah Appanya. Rumahnya sangat besar nan megah.

"Kajja masuk" ajaak Jong Woon

Kyungsoo masuk dibimbing oleh Appa dan Ummanya.

Jongwoon membuka pintu yang tak dikunci itu.

"Kajja masuk, tak apa. Ini rumah kalian sekarang" ucapnya

Kyungsoo dan ummanya masuk sambil menenteng koper yang mereka bawa. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Sangat senang

"Aku akan memanggil Chanyeol" ucap JongWoon

"Aku tak sabar akan melihat kakakku" ucap Kyungsoo

"Umma juga, umma sangat rindu padanya" balas Ummanya

"Chanyeol, chanyeol, keluarlah, ummamu pulang" Ucap Jong Woon yang sekarang ada didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol

cklek

pintu terbuka

"Ada apa appa?" jawab Chanyeol dengan gaya orang mengantuk

"Dibawah ada Ummamu, bukan kah kau bilang kalau kau rindu pada ummamu"

"Mwo, jeongmal"

"Ya! Pergilah kebawah"

Dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol pergi kebawah.

"Umma" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat ummanya

"Channie"

Chanyeol sontak langsung memeluk ummanya. Sangat erat, sangat

"Umma Bogoshippo"

"Nado Bogoshippo Channie"

Eh

"Nuguya" Ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo

"hehe, aku akuu" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepala nya yang tak gatal. Sungguh, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia terlalu kikuk sekarang. Ia menatap ummanya dengan pandangan -umma tolong aku-

"Huh, Chanyeol kau tak mengenalnya. Ia Kyungsoo, adikmu. Masa kau tak ingat" ucap Ryeowook. Chanyeol hanya ber-O- ria.

"Oh" Chanyeol mengerti sekarang. Lalu ia tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo -Smile like an idiot-

"Annyeong" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, dan dibalas oleh bungkukkan badan Chanyeol

"Ya, tak usah terlalu formal begitu. Kalian kan kakak adik" ucap JongWoon

"Nde" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan

"Chanyeol, ajak adikmu kekamar. Umma dan Appa mau berduaan dulu" ucap Jong Woon lalu pergi bersama Ryeowook entah kemana(?)

"Dasar Orang Tua" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"Kajja" ajak Chanyeol

"Nde"

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa kopernya. Fiuh, Kyungsoo masih kikuk, ia masih belum terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke kamar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membuka knop pintu tersebut dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam kamar itu

"Ini Kamarmu"

"Hmmmm" Kyungsoo menerawangi(?) kamar tersebut

"Tak Usah terlalu Canggung begitu" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Nde"

"Itu bajumu" tunjuk Chanyeol pada seragam sekolah yang lengkap "Besok kau akan langsung sekolah"

"Mwo" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya

"Itulah makanya, kau langsung istirahat saja, besok saja kalau mau merapihkan kamar ini. Kau butuh tenaga ekstra besok. Jaljjayo" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan langsung pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia sangat lelah, Chanyeol benar, ia harus istirahat. Kyungsoo pun membaringkan dirinya di Kasur dengan Ukuran King Size ini. Ia menutup matanya "Jaljayo"

#

"Aighoo, rok ini pendek sekali"

Kyungsoo sedang bercermin sekarang. Ia protes karena rok sekolahnya terlalu pendek. Namun apa yang bisa diperbuatnya?

"Aish, sudahlah, tak apa"

Akhirnya ocehan dari mulutnya berakhir. Ia segera mengambil jas sekolahnya juga tas lalu turun kebawah untuk sarapan pagi.

#

Kyungsoo menyusuri tanggal dirumahnya

"Panjang sekali tangganya" batinnya

ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Dapat ia lihat pemandangan yang sangat bagus disana, Umma Appa dan Oppanya berkumpul dan tertawa bersama.

"Selamat Pagi" Ucapnya

"Pagi" Jawab mereka-3 serentak

"Ini Kyungsoo, habiskan makananmu" Ucap Ummanya sambil menyerahkan 1 paket(?) makanan komplit pada Kyungsoo

"Chanyeol, kau antar dan jemput Kyungsoo ya, kalian harus pergi bersama" Ucap JongWoon pada Chanyeol

"Nde Appa" Jawab Chanyeol

#

"Baiklah Kyungie"

"Eh, Kyungie?"

"Nde, Umma bilang kau biasa dipanggil Kyungie, apa itu salah"

"Anio, hanya saja terlihat lucu saat Oppa yang mengucapkannya, haha"

"Ish Kau ini!"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berada dimobil milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengendarai, terkadang mereka saling bertanya satu sama lain, kadang juga mereka tertawa.

"Itu sekolahnya" Tunjuk Chanyeol

"Woah, besar sekali" Batin Kyungsoo

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah

"Aish, kita kepagian" gumam Chanyeol

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo

" Ahh, tunggu, akan kukenalkan kau dengan teman temanku" Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo

"Mwo, yak yak Oppa" Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak namun tak bisa

"Ayolah, kau harus berbaur Kyung!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah, ia tau, sifat pemalunya ini susah sekali untuk dihilangkan.

"Ah, itu mereka" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada sekelompok orang yang sedang berkumpul dilapangan basket. Jaraknya hanya sekitar 15 kaki dari tempat mereka berdiri "Tunggu disini sebentar" Kyungsoo hanya menganngguk. Ia menunduk, ia mendengar suara cakap menyakap didepan sana. Eh, suara itu...

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan wajahnya

Oh Tidak

Itu...

Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun

Dan

Kai

Jangan bilang jika Chanyeol berteman dengan mereka

"Mati Aku" Gumam Kyungsoo

TBC

Huwaaaa, FF macam apa ini xD. Yaaa, saya sangat abal abal ya pake banget malah. Hadeh,,,,, ok review juseyo

reveiw anda sangat berharga. Chu~


	2. Chapter 2

Eh, suara itu...

Kyungsoo mendongkakkan wajahnya

Oh Tidak

Itu...

Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun

Dan

Kai

Jangan bilang jika Chanyeol berteman dengan mereka

"Mati Aku" Gumam Kyungsoo

-Remember Me? Chap 2-

Judul : Remember Me?

MainCast : -Park Kyungsoo

-Kim Jongin

Support : All Exo's Member and Suju's n Shinee's Member

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Drama, School Life etc

Warning : It's Genderswitch (gs) DLDR

Note : Hi'-')/ ini ff biasa aja, yang ga suka ga usah baca ya, gs lagi :D soalnya aku suka Gs, yg ga suka gs ga usah baca -_- oke lanjuttt

Summary : Kyungsoo memiliki masa lalu dengan Jongin, ia kembali bertemu dengan Jongin dan Jongin mempunyai Yeoja Chingu yang baru. Oh Jongin, apakah kau mengingat Kyungsoo?

It's KaiSoo, KaiLu, BaekYeol, HunHan, HunSoo etc

Maaf kalau ada Typo'(s)

#

"Mati Aku" Gumam Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Apalagi Kai, oh ia sudah melupakan semuanya.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini"

Meanwhile...

Chanyeol menghampiri sahabatnya, ia sedikit berlari kecil.

"Hey Bro" Chen menyapa Chanyeol

"Nado" Balas Chanyeol

"Hay semuanya" Chanyeol menyapa teman temannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman mereka

"Hay Baekkie" Chanyeol menyolek dagu pacarnya itu, sang pacar pun hanya sembunyi di buku yang sedang ia pegang, menyembunyikan pipi yang memerah sekarang.

"Kenapa kau datang pagi sekali=.=" Tanya Sehun

"Yap! Biasanya kau selalu datang terlambat" Lanjut Luhan

"Jadi kalian tak senang aku datang pagi=.="

Jawab Chanyeol

"Ya, tak begitu juga, hanya terlihat aneh" Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Aku punya berita baik" Potong Chanyeol

"Apa?" Jawab Chen

"Adikku!"

"Adikmu? Memang kenapa=.= setauku kau tak punya adik Yeol!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan muka yang sangat polos

"Hey Baekhyun, bukankah kemarin Chanyeol berkata bahwa adiknya akan datang dari Desa" Sergah Luhan

"Woah, benarkah, yeay! Aku punya teman baru" Baekhyun berjoget joget riang yang dibalas dengan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya

"Baiklah, dan dimana adikmu sekarang?" Tanya Sehun

"Tenang, ia ada disini, Tunggu sebentar" Chanyeol pergi ketempat Kyungsoo

"Eh? Ia mau kemana"

#

"Aku Harus pergi dari sini" Kyungsoo akan melangkahkan kakinya

namun...

"Hey Kyung! Mau kemana?" Chanyeol langsung memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan mencegah Yeoja yang akan pergi itu. Chanyeol membalikkan badan Kyungsoo.

"A-ku... M-m-a-u " Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan gagap

"Ayolah, tak apa, mereka tak akan memakanmu=.= tenang saja." Chanyeol memegang lengan Kyungsoo dan membawa adiknya itu

"A-Aniya Oppa, A-ndwae, jangan Oppa aku mohon" Kyungsoo menolak tarikan tangan Chanyeol namun tak bisa. Tarikan tangan Chanyeol sangat Kuat.

"Fiuh" Kyungsoo mendengus sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima kelakuan kakak lelakinya itu.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo ketempat teman temannya.

'Itu Kyungsoo" Batin Luhan, matanya membesar melihat Kyungsoo yang ada disamping Chanyeol sekarang.

Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang menampilkan ekspresi sama/? Seperti dirinya. Lalu Luhan menatap Sehun yang menampilkan ekspresi datar dan pura pura tak tau apa yang terjadi =.=

"Tadaa, ini dia adikku. Namanya Park Kyungsoo, kalian bisa memanggilnya Kyungsoo" Ucap Chanyeol dengan riang seperti mengenalkan seorang binatang sirkus kepada sang penonton.

"A-annyeong H-hhaseyo, Park K-kyungS-soo imnida" Kyungsoo mengenalkan diri agak gagap/? Lalu menunduk

"Woah, Yeoppo" Chen menampilkan ekspresi Seperti 'melihat wanita cantik' sekarang

"Dasar Chen" Kai melenggangkan/? Kepalanya

Chanyeol menjitak kepala Chen yang dibalas dengan gerutuan/? Si Chen.

'Oke Luhan, anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi. Anggap saja bahwa aku tak pernah kenal dengannya' Luhan Ber-argumen dalam hatinya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo, aku Luhan" Luhan mengenalkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, ia menjalankan tak tik/? Yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"Dan ini Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilnya Baekhyun" Luhan memperkenalkan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menampilkan ekspresi gagu/? Sambil Dada/? Dada seperti Miss Indonesia/?

"Annyeong Chen imnida" Chen mengenalkan dirinya dengan riang

"Annyeong Kai Imnida" sedangkan Kai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang dan dengan gaya cool nya.

"Annyeong Sehun imnida" dan beda lagi dengan Sehun. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang datar.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat tingkah laku temannya yang menerima Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menampilkan senyum manisnya, ia terpaksa harus ber akting sekarang. Ia tersenyum manis, namun didalam itu ada kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Hey Sehun, tolong antarkan adikku ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia masih newbie disini, jadi ia tak tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah" Ucap Chanyeol kepada Sehun

"Kenapa harus aku" Sehun menjawab dengan logat datarnya

"Kau kan ketua OSIS, sudahlah! Tak apa" Chanyeol agak mendorong Kyungsoo untuk berjalan ketempat Sehun.

Sehun pun menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawa yeoja ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tak pilih aku saja" Chen menggerutui Chanyeol

"Karena kau pasti akan menggoda adikku nanti=.=" Jawab Chanyeol

"Ya, kau benar!"

#

Sehun menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Ia membawa yeoja itu ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Eh, bukan, ia tak membawanya kesana

"Se-Sehun, kita mau kemana. Bukankah ruang kepala sekolah ada disana" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sebuah papan petunjuk arah yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'

"Aniya, kita tak pergi kesana" Jawab Sehun

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, aku tak akan memperkosamu" Sehun agak membentak Kyungsoo, yeoja itu hanya pasrah (lagi)

#

"Chagia"

"Eum"

"Chagi"

"Eum"

"Kau kenapa"

"Gwenchana"

"Chagi"

"Diamlah Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya rapat rapat setelah mendengar ocehan dari yeoja chingunya. Yeoja chingunya itu berkali kali termenung dan menghebuskan nafas, wajahnya juga menunjukkan raut 'Eothokkae' =.=

'Wah, apa mungkin Baekkie selingkuh' itu lah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

'Pasti Baekkie takut kalau dia ketauan selungkuh, Oh Park Chanyeol! Kau gila'

"HEY"

Chanyeol terbangun/? Dari lamunannya, ia dikejutkan oleh suara petir Chen yang sekarang duduk didepan nya sekarang

"Yak! Kau, eh, mana Baekkie ku" Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang hampa, perasaan,,, tadi Baekkie nya ada disini.

"Ya, Matamu tadi kemana? Baekhyun baru saja pergi" Jawab Chen

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Dengan tubuh yang lesu, ia meninggalkan Chen yang sekarang duduk dibangku kantin itu.

#

"Yak! Dimana kita" Kyungsoo panik, ia cugira/? Pada Sehun sekarang

"Kita sekarang ada di Halaman belakang sekolah" Wajah Sehun sekarang berubah menjadi ceria. Kyungsoo merasakan keanehan disini.

Sehun memajukan langkahnya, mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memundurkan langakahnya.

"Bogoshippo" Sehun sekarang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Mwo? Untuk apa kau merindukanku"

"Ya! Aku sungguh rindu padamu"

"Ta-pi kan ki-kita"

"Apa maksudmu Kyung, sungguh aku menyukaimu, maaf maksudku aku hanya suka padamu, ya hanya sekedar suka, kau tau itu!"

"Tapi mengapa kau tak menolongku waktu itu"

"Aku mau menolongmu, namun aku tak bisa. Ini semua karena Luhan! Aku mencoba mencegahnya! Namun tak bisa, ia sudah terlalu terobsesi dengan Kai. Mianhe"

"Hiks Hiks" Kyungsoo menangis

"Aighoo, tak apa Kyung. Aku tau ini rumit, namun, pasti ini ada jalannya."

Sehun mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, setelah merasa tangisan yeoja itu mereda, ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ngomong ngomong, kau bagaimana bisa ada disini?" Sehun menggaruk kepala nya

"Hehehe" Kyungsoo menyengir

"Itu panjang, akan kuceritakan suatu saat. Sekarang cepat antar aku ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah, sebentar lagi Masuk"

"Oke"

#

"Kau tau, jika kepala sekolah menanyaimu sesuatu, jawablah dengan kata 'iya' jangan jawab dengan kata 'tidak'. Kepala sekolah ini sangat berbeda, aku rasa, bahkan iya bisa memecahkan rekor sebagai orang yang tak pernah berhenti berbicara. Ladeni saja ia dengan kata yang sangat !" Sehun sedikit memberikan penjelasan pada Kyungsoo

"Ok" Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh mendengar ocehan dari Sehun.

Sehun mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk" suara sang kepala sekolah terdengar. Sehun masuk keruangan itu, sedikit lama hingga Kyungsoo merasa lelah menunggu.

Tiba tiba Sehun keluar.

"Masuklah" Ucap Sehun

Kyungsoo langsung memasuki ruangan itu.

#

"Baiklah Park Kyungsoo, ini dia kelasmu"

Kyungsoo memandangi pintu yang bertuliskan 'XI-1"

"Kyungsoo, kau masuk ketika Kyojangnim panggil namamu ya"

"Ne Kyojangnim"

sang kepala sekolah itu memasuki ruangan kelas itu

#

"Hoam" Kai menguap dikelasnya, sungguh,, ia sangat bosan dengan pelajaran Sejarah. Sang songsaenim sekarang sedang menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis yang seharusnya dicatat oleh siswa. Namun hanya beberapa yang menulis =.=

Kai menatap beberapa temannya yang mencatat apa yang ditulis songsaenim didepan.

Ah, dapat

"Hey Daehyun" Kai sedikit berbisik, memanggil teman yang duduk disampingnya. Daehyun pun menoleh

"Apa?" jawabnya

"Aku pinjam catatanmu, aku malas menulis"

"N-ne"

akhirnya dia lega. Sebenarnya, Kai tidak sungguh sungguh untuk menyalin catatan Daehyun. Sungguh, menulis membuatnya bosan, sebagai jalan pintasnya, ia akan memfotokopi catatan tersebut, lalu tinggal ditempel saja dibuku catatan. Mudah kan? Praktis lagi? *kok kayak iklan*

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang kepala sekolah yang berkumis kotak yang sedang bertengger/? Dipintu. Sang songsaenim pun membungkukkan badannya untuk menghormati kepala sekolah ini. Sang kepala sekolah itu mendekati sang Songsaenim, sedikit membisikkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kau yang diluar! Masuk" Sang kepala Sekolah berucap

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memasuki kelas itu. Ia berdiri disamping Kepala Sekolah. Ia refleks terkejut saat melihat Kai dan Luhan ada diruangan kelas itu.

"Baiklah anak anak, dia ini anak baru. Pindahan dari Bucheon. Perkenalkan dirimu Kyungsoo"

"Nde Kyojangnim. Annyeong haseyo, Park Kyungsoo imnida, aku pindahan dari Bucheon, semoga kalian bisa menerimaku disini. Bangapta" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, kau bisa duduk disana. Disamping Xiumin, yeoja yang berkaca mata itu"

Sang Songsaenim menunjuk ke arah Xiumin.

"Nde Songsaenim" Kyungsoo sedikit berlari kecil, lalu duduk disamping yeoja yang bernama Xiumin itu.

"Annyeong" sapa Kyungsoo ramah yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

##

Pelajaran kini berakhir. Semua murid melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin. Kecuali Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang sekarang tetap berada di tempat mereka. Kyungsoo sedang menatap kedepan sedangkan Xiumin sedang mencatat catatan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kyungsoo-shi , terimakasih atas catatanmu" Ucap Xiumin sambil memberikan catatan itu pada Kyungsoo

"Ahh ne, Sama sama" Kyungsoo mengambil catatan itu lalu memasukkannya ke tasnya. "Xiumin-shi, kau tak kekantin?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku" Jawab Xiumin

Kyungsoo hanya menangguk. Sungguh, ia lapar. Namun ia tak tau harus pergi kemana, ia masih familiar dengan sekolah ini.

Tiba tiba seorang gadis berukuran/? Rata rata memasuki kelas Xiumin

"Xiuminn!" Teriak gadis itu

"Ya Lay-ah, pelankan sedikit suaramu"

"Hehehe" Lay pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Lay mendekati Xiumin.

"Nuguya?" Lay melontarkan pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo

"Aku anak baru, namaku Kyungsoo" Jawab Kyungsoo

"Oh" Lay mengangguk "Kenapa kau tak kekantin?"

tepat sekali

"Hehe, tadi aku mau kekantin, tapi aku tak tau arahnya"

" Kalau begitu, ikut dengan kami saja" Ajak Xiumin

"Iya"

"Apa tak merepotkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja tidak. Kajja" Ajak Lay

"Baiklah"

###

Lay mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi kekantin. Dan Mata Kyungsoo membesar setelah melihat kantin tersebut.

Ramai sekali

itulah yang dipikirannya. Kantin ini seperti pasar saja, pikirnya.

"Oke, Xiumin, kau dan Kyungsoo memesan makanan sedangkan aku akan cari tempat" Ucap lay

"Ok" Jawab Xiumin

-Skip-

Mereka (Xiumin, Lay Kyungsoo) sedang makan bersama. Terkadang mereka tertawa, terkadang Kyungsoo bertanya tentang sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tau semua tentang sekolah ini. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Aku ingin tau lebih lanjut/? Tentang kalian" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Baiklah Kyungsoo. Nama lengkapku Zhang Yixing, tapi aku dipanggil Lay. Aku keturunan China-Korea" Jawab Lay

"Nama Lengkapku Kim Minseok, biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Aku suka bakpao dan makanan" Jawab Xiumin

Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh mendengar itu.

'KRINGG'

"Aighoo, bel masuk berbunyi" Ucap Lay

"Ya, sebaiknya kita pergi kekelas masing masing, Annyeong Lay, sampai jumpa lagi" Ucap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin pergi meninggalkan Lay yang masih duduk di kursi kantin.

##

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya. Ia sedikit lambat berjalan karena ingin melihat sekeliling kelasnya. Xiumin masuk terlebih dahulu.

Brukk

Kyungsoo terjatuh, ia baru saja menabrak orang saat ingin memasuki pintu kelas

"Hey, jika jalan hati hati"

pantat Kyungsoo terduduk, ia sedikit meringis.

"Appo" ia masih mengelus pantat sexy/? Nya

Sebuah tangan tergantung/? Didepannya

"Ayo berdiri"

sang namja yang menabrak Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mencoba menolong gadis yang baru saja ditabraknya itu. Kyungsoo mengambil/? Tangan itu.

Ia masih berdiri namun masih mengelus pantatnya.

"Lain kali, jika kau mau berjalan hati hati" lalu namja putih yang tingginya sama seperti dirinya itu melesat entah pergi kemana. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

##

Hari kini semakin Sore, jam menunjukkan waktu 14.15 KST. 15 menit lagi Pelajaran akan selesai. Kelas Kyungsoo sekarang sedang beribut ria/? Karena sebentar lagi pulang.

"Hey, Tunggu sebentar! Sebelum kalian pulang. Songsaenim ingin membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk tugas Drama ini, kalian akan dibagi beberapa kelompok! Dan Yang memilih ANGGOTA kelompoknya SONGSAENIM bukan Kalian lagi" gerutu Songsaenim itu

semua murid mengeluh, kecuali beberapa murid.

"Yah! Songsaenim"

"Ya! Kok begitu sih"

"Ih, Songsaenim gak seru/?"

"Ya! Songsaenim begini agar kalian adil. Kasihan dong dengan murid murid yang tak punya kelompok. Pokoknya Songsaenim yang milih" Tegas sang Songsaenim

murid pun mengeluh lagi.

"Baiklah, Songsaenim akan mengumumkan nama kelompoknya"

'Kelompok 1'

1. James Park

2. Jason Park

3. Han Neul Rin

4. Jung Daehyun

Yejin

6. Stella Kim

'Kelompok 2'

1. LuHan

2. Kim MinSeok

3. Kim Himchan

3. Ki Yun Sung

4. Jung Han Wan

5. Nicky Song

6. Choi Jino

'Kelompok 3'

1. Kim Joonmyeon

2. Kim Jongin

3. Shin Yong Ra (Author ikut nimbrung._.v)

4. Krystal Jung

5. Choi Lee Hyuk

Dan

6. Do Kyungsoo

Ada murid yang mengeluh ada yang tidak.

"Ya Songsaenim, aku tak mau sekelompok dengannya"

"Aku juga"

beberapa murid mengeluh

"TAK ADA PENOLAKAN"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia sekelompk dengan Jongin. Eothokkae? T-T

"Yah, kita tak sekelompok" Xiumin mengeluh, "tak apa kan Kyung"

"Ya, tak apa. Aku juga harus perlu berbaur" Jawab Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing. Sekarang kalian diskusikan Tema apa yang akan kalian angkat lalu tulis dikertas dan berikan kertasnya pada Songsaenim, 5 menit" Ucap Sang Songsaenim

Para siswa/i berlari mencari kelompoknya. Kyungsoo agak berlari kecil ke meja belakang yang sudah terisi/? Dengan teman teman kelompoknya.

Baiklah, ia melihat teman-teman kelompoknya dan menyimpulkan sesuatu :

1. Choi Lee Hyuk

-Namja ini berkacamata

-Namja ini sepertinya kutu buku

-Namja ini sepertinya kuper

-Namja ini pasti rajin

2. Krystal Jung

Kyungsoo menatap yeoja yang sedang berdandan tersebut

:

1. Yeoja ini sangat suka berdandan

2. Yeoja ini tak terlalu pintar

3. Yeoja ini sepertinya orang kaya

3. Shin Yong Ra

Kyungsoo kembali menatap yeoja cantik namun tomboy ini

:

1. Yeoja ini tomboy

2. Yeoja ini pasti galak

3. Yeoja ini tak terlalu suka terhadap lelaki

4. Kim Joonmyoen

Kyungsoo memandangi namja ini. Oh, jadi namanya Kim Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo menangguk, dia ini namja yang menabraknya tadi waktu dipintu

:

1. Namja ini sangat pendek

2. Namja ini sepertinya orang kaya

3. Namja ini pasti jomblo/?

Lalu

5. Kim Jongin

Ok, ia menatap namja ini :

1. Server Not Found 606

Sepertinya otaknya tak bisa mengakses tentang namja ini. Yasudah, ia juga tak butuh.

"Baiklah, tema apa yang akan kita angkat" Tanya yeoja tomboy yang bernama Yong Ra itu

"Oh, bagaimana dengan tema kerajaan, aku yang jadi putrinya dan Suho yang jadi rajanya" Krystal menatap genit pada namja yang ada didepannya itu. Sedangkan sang namja hanya bergidik ngeri, ia merasakan hawa horor yang ada disekitarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kriminal kriminal gitu, Nanti aku yang jadi jagoannya" Ucap Suho, ia berlagak seperti pemain mortal combat =.=

"Kalau aku sih terserah" Ucap namja cupu yang bernama Choi Lee Hyuk itu

"Aku juga terserah yang penting tak lebay=.=" Tegas Kai

"Aku juga terserah" Ucap Kyungsoo menyetujui teman sekelompoknya itu

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku saja yang buat. Tak ada penolakan" Usul Yong Ra

"Baiklah" semua teman kelompoknya menyetujui itu.

#

'KRINGGG'

Suara bel berbunyi, murid murid Baehwa High School ini pun berhamburan/? Keluar kelas mereka sambil menenteng tas yang ada dipunggung mereka. Ada yang berlari, ada pula yang berjalan santai. Semua murid pulang, mereka berlari menuju pagar sekolah. Tidak dengan Kyungsoo, ia dari tadi harus menahan Hasrat ingin pipisnya, namun ia malu. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya kesuatu tempat. Sekolah ini agak sepi, ya karena kelas Kyungsoo tadi pulang agak lama karena murid murid bingung mau menentukan tema apa untuk drama mereka.

Yap! Dapat, setelah berkeliling mencari WC, akhirnya Kyungsoo bertemu juga dengan WC itu. Ia berlari kecil karena tak tahan lagi. Ia memasuki ruangan itu, ia memilih Bilik WC mana yang akan ia masuki/?

#

Fiuh, akhirnya. Kyungsoo merasakan lega. Ia membuka pintu bilik itu. Ia sedikit berkaca dan mencuci mukanya dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel.

Kret

Pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo hanya cuek, palingan hanya murid/cleaning service yang masuk.

Kyungsoo mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu yang tersedia, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan...

"Lu-Luhan"

Luhan sudah berdiri didepannya, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'meremehkan'

"Ada apa Lu? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Cih! Jangan sok akrab kau! Kau pikir aku senang dengan kau yang ada disini! Kau tau! Aku tetap benci padamu. Aku hanya ber-akting tadi. Dan Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau dan Chanyeol bisa menjadi kakak adik oeh, apa yang kaulakukan padanya" Bentak Luhan. Tangannya menangkup dan meremas pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersandar pada bilik pintu yang ada disamping wastafel tersebut

"A-aku tidak me-melakukan apa a-pa" Kyungsoo kesusahan berbicara karena tangan Luhan yang semakin kasar meremas pipinya.

"Dan Kau! Jangan sekali kali mendekati KAI! IA HANYA MILIKKU DAN TAK PERNAH MENJADI MILIK ORANG LAIN. JIKA KAU MENDEKATINYA. MAKA SESUATU AKAN TERJADI PADAMU" Luhan maik kuat meremas pipi Kyungsoo,

ya, Luhan punya ide.

Luhan mendorong kepala Kyungsoo, sehinggal kepala yeoja itu membentur wastafel. Kyungsoo terjatuh, darah mengalir dikepalanya

"Oh, sakit kan. Aduh, kasian" Luhan berbicara dengan nada 'sedih' sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo

"Ah, aku tak bisa berlama lama disini. Bye Kyungsoo, semoga harimu menyenangkan" Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring didekat wastafel itu. Kyungsoo dapat melihat samar samar kaki Luhan yang mendekati pintu. Tiba tiba pandangan Kyungsoo buram. Gelap. Kyungsoo pingsan...

TBC

Huaaaaaaaaaa, ini apasih? Ada yang tau. Maap ya ini Gaje pake buanged. Kkkkk~ disini konfliknya belum aku munculin banget. Tenang aja, si Kyungsoo bakal aku siksa di FF ini, hahahahaha *ketawa nista* *author evil* makasih juga buat yang udah nge-review FF jelek ini,

Thanks To :

Sintya, LAB27, KaiSa, puputkyungsoo, soo baby, Han Young Seul Kaisoohardship, yoo ara

kalian the best. Ohya, follow twitter author dong *promosi* nurindahyana bakalan dipolbek kok *senyum genit*

See You Next Chap '-')/


End file.
